Car Trouble
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: So now what do I do? Any bright ideas? If you were me stuck in a car in the pitch dark with a forest phobic now surrounded by trees that you happened to be in love with what would you do? Umm this could get awkward, very awkward.
1. Chapter 1

**Car Trouble 1/?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **So now what do I do? Any bright ideas? If you were me stuck in a car in the pitch dark with a forest phobic now surrounded by trees that you happened to be in love with what would you do? Umm this could get awkward, very awkward.

**Author's Note:- **I thought it was a good idea to do something with Gerry's tree phobia and I wanted something fun not a deep therapy session so this is what came out! Enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"I still say that Mason is as guilty as sin I don't know why we're going back to speak to his Mrs again she's told us all she knows or all she's going to admit to knowing anyway." That's Gerry, he's a good detective, a great man and the love of my life not that he knows that last bit that's just between you and me. He thinks we're wasting time, he's convinced that William Mason killed his mother and truth be told I agree with him but until we find a way to break his alibi we have to keep going round in circles and it makes him grumpy and impossible Actually who am I trying to kid he's always grumpy and impossible but right now it's driving me crazy whereas normally I can dismiss it as just the way he is and even find it endearing. You know rose tinted glasses and all that.

"We've had this discussion twice already Gerry once in the office when you lectured us all about the good old days then again for ten minutes when we got into the car I'm sorry that you are stuck with coming with me but Jack has to give his talk to the cadets or Strickland will be all over us and I promised Brian come hell or high water he'd not miss his team's next home match." God she is the most bloody minded, pig-headed pain in the ass of a woman I have ever known. She knows this is pointless, she knows Mason battered his dear old Mum over the head then left her to die as well as I do but instead of leaning on him until he coughs for it we are driving 50 miles outside London to question someone who is never going to tell us any more than she already has, I swear there are time when Sandra Pullman is completely bloody impossible and I'd have told her to shove her road trip where the sun don't shine if it wasn't for one thing. One big thing, in spite of all I've said I'm bloody crazy about her. She doesn't know that though she'd laugh in my face or tell me she knew the number of a good therapist if she did but it doesn't stop it being true.

"Yeah well it's still true, is the car supposed to be making that noise? I told you we should have brought my car, you can't beat good old British engineering now this German bollocks. German precision engineering my ass I'm telling you that engine isn't sounding healthy at all." Yeah right like I'd be travelling this distance in that "vintage" heap of crap of his, he keeps saying it's a classic, yeah a classic piece of shit! He's right about one thing though the car is making a very strange noise, one I've never heard it make before, and my foot's to the floor but we still not even breaking 60. This is bad and I don't just mean if we break down he'll never let me forget it but because I've realised what he hasn't yet, we're about to drive through the biggest area of woodland between London and Mrs Mason's property/ That might be something you don't find particularly problematic but it is for him he's scared of the woods. You can stop scoffing he's really scared of them, it's a thing, a proper phobia with a name and everything. He's always refused to tell us where it started but I's real, I've seen it for myself and breaking down surrounded by trees would be a nightmare for a whole lot of reasons.

"There's nothing wrong with the car Gerry you're imagining things but if it bothers you that much when we get there I'll question the wife while you go all macho man on me and check under the bonnet." Doesn't she bloody well realise that it's already 7 and nearly pitch black by the time we get there it'll be nearly 9 and from what I remember about the place we're going it's not floodlit. If we get there at all now that is the engine is spluttering and she thinks I haven't noticed that she's had her foot on the gas for the last ten minutes and we're still not breaking the speed limit even on this arse hole of nowhere country road. Not only that but now we're stuck driving through a pile of fucking trees, both sides of the road lined with bloody 30 ft. trees I swear if this car breaks down here I'll kill her for getting me into this. In love with her or not there are some things that are going too far and getting stuck in a broken down car in the middle of a forest is one of them. Shit now there's steam coming from the bonnet and she's refusing to look at me she knows damn well she's going to have to pull over here of all fucking places shit I can't believe this is happening.

"Keep driving don't you dare stop here Sandra we've got this fat just keep going till we're back on the main road." Shit he knows I have to stop there's so much steam coming out of the bonnet I can't see the road even with full beams on. I told you this was going to be bad didn't I? I bloody hope we get a phone signal out here and I can get the AA out as soon as possible or he may go completely mad and have a heart attack. There is only one street light on this road ever mile or so and even without a phobia of forests the sound of the wind blowing through the trees combines with the darkness and the fact there's hardly any moon is creeping me out.

"We have to stop Gerry we're barely moving as it is and there's only a layby every couple of mile I have to stop in this one or well be broken down in the middle of the road. It'll be ok I'll call the AA and they'll be here in no time and in the meantime we'll just sit in the car and wait." She's done it, she's only gone and bloody stopped the car right in the middle of the fucking forest. Look I know what you're thinking, what's the big deal so there's trees and all I have to do is spend an extra hour sitting in the car with the woman I've already admitted to you I'm in love with, what could possibly be so bad about that? Well it's the forested bit I have a phobia, it's a real phobia, it's hylophobia I've had it since I was a kid you don't need to know the details all you need to know is that I can't do forests. I can't do them in the middle of the day let alone when it's pitch fucking black outside and there's nowhere to go but sit around in the car waiting to be rescued.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe you just stopped here of all places! You know how I feel about …..oh god I can't believe this is happening I believe this is happening I can't believe you did that." I'm ignoring his initial panic because I'm already on the phone to the AA and the operator has managed to get our location from the directions and is going to dispatch a mechanic. That's the good news the bad news is that they are busy and she thinks that it will be at least 90 minutes before they can dispatch someone and then add to that the length of time it takes them to get here and we're looking at a couple of hours at least. So now what do I do? Any bright ideas? If you were me stuck in a car in the pitch dark with a forest phobic now surrounded by trees that you happened to be in love with what would you do? Umm this could get awkward, very awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Car Trouble 2/?**

"Gerry try to calm down it won't be long till the AA is here just breathe properly before you hyperventilate will you." It's only been ten minutes since I hung up the phone and you and I both know that it is going to be quite a while before we see anything resembling a breakdown service but you have no idea how close to turning blue he is right now. If I don't find a way to distract him soon this could get very ugly. "It's not such a terrible thing being stuck in a confined space with me is it? Ignore what's outside the window look at me focus on me."

"How long did they say they'd be?" Whatever she says now it's a lie I saw that flicker of "should I or shouldn't I tell him" doubt dance across her eyes. Half an hour? Yeah right see I told you didn't I? Damn this is bad; if I do what she says and look at her focus on her completely and ignore what's outside it will work but it will start a whole new set of problems. See there are times when I find it hard enough to be in the same room as her without… well without things getting hard enough if you know what I mean. If I have to spend the next however long it is staring directly at her face I'm going to start thinking about all the parts of her face that I love, the colour of her eyes, the way her nose wrinkles when she laughs, her lips and how I'd love to kiss them. Oh god this is bad.

"Look it doesn't matter how long it takes for them to get here we'll be fine it's just trees it's only 7.30 it's not the middle of the night or anything and so long you look at me and not out the window it's ok. Let's talk about the case. We've all agreed Mason is guilty how the hell are we going to get his wife to admit he wasn't with her when we know he was bumping off his mother. Why is she even protecting him anyway, he's a tosser who shows her now respect at all." That's it Sandra keep the conversation focused on work don't think too much about the way he was looking at you. I swear if it was anyone else looking at me like I'm sure he just was I'd not have to think too hard about how to distract him. I'm imaging it though or I'm interpreting the nervous way he keeps looking from my eyes to my lips as something it's not. I told him to focus on me and nothing else I can't blame him for doing exactly what I told him to can I?

"Well some women don't know what's good for them were men are concerned, they'll defend idiots who treat them like shite till the end of time and have no idea why anyone finds it unusual." She should know, god you've no idea who many class A wankers I've watched treat her like crap over the years. For an intelligent woman she can be really thick where men are concerned. I wonder what she sees when she looks in the mirror. She's a beautiful woman, stunning, she's razor sharp, strong, independent, basically everything any self-respecting man would kill for in a woman and yet she only goes for the ones who treat her like something they've stepped in. Jesus now she's looking at me with her head slightly tilted and puzzlement in her eyes, this really isn't helping the little problem I mentioned earlier and it's fast growing from a little problem into a big one. If it wasn't for the fucking trees all round I'd get out of the car in the hope some air and some distance from her would help.

"Gerry you're panicking again you've gone all flushed and if I took your pulse right now it would be through the roof, I'm starting to get worried, you're not going to completely freak out on me are you?" You should see him he's practically scarlet and I meant it when I said I was starting to get worried right now all I can see are two possibilities. One he gets freaked about by being confined in the car and gets out sending him into complete phobic overdrive or two he starts to really hyperventilate this time and I've no idea who to cope with either of those options. His hand is so close to mine on the arm rest between the seats that I can feel the heat radiating from it and it's taking all of my self-control not to take it in mine in a gesture that would seriously affect the atmosphere in the car. God I need some air, now!

"Sandra where the hell are you doing do not get out of the car you've no idea what's out there it could be…" Shit why the hell can't she just listen for one, she is bloody impossible what is she thinking. Now I'm really starting to panic there could be anything out there, anyone and she's casually leaning against the bonnet of the car like it's a sunny summer afternoon at the fucking beach. "Will you get back in the car Sandra, please if you have never done a single thing I've asked before and never do again please do this one thing for me and get into the car."

"Jesus Gerry ok, ok, I'm getting back in now. God if something was going to carry me off into the night at least you've got the car keys and you could have turned around once the AA came and gone home instead of going on what you have made perfectly clear you think is a wild goose chance. Don't tell me you'd miss me if I disappeared of the face of the earth!" I'm back in the car now and the relief on his face as I close the door is almost laughable. You know we all talk about people being phobic about this or that but there's nothing like seeing it first hand to know how much it affects a person physically. He's actually holding on to my arm like he's worried I might be about to try to move again. This is new, ok it's not exactly a gesture of love but compared to the barely there touches of we've exchanged over the years it'll do for me. I'm sure I'm the one who's a very attractive shade of beetroot now and who's pulse is racing I sure as hell hope it's not as obvious to him as the same symptoms in him were to me.

"Don't do that again just stay in the car until the AA come because pain in the arse and all as you are I'd rather you weren't snatched off into the woods by god knows what. I'd only have to explain it to Jack and Brian and the paperwork would be a bitch! Besides I've got used to you as my boss it'd take years to break in a new guvnor." I know I'm rambling now I sound like a madman and I hope she can put it down to me being nervous about our location rather than the fact that all joking aside the idea of something happening to her scares me more than being stuck in the middle of the biggest forest in the world.

"Yeah the paperwork on losing you commanding officer in the middle of a trip to visit a suspect would be a real bitch." Joking that's the way to cover my discomfort at the way he's definitely looking at me this time. Oh god Sandra just do it what the hell if he recoils in disgust you can say he was panicking and you were trying to distract him before he completely lost it. Go on you'll never get a better opportunity than this, one kiss that can't possibly make things more ….. Shit what was that? There's just been a loud noise from the woods which after my initial surprise I've realised is a fox or some house cats or something but he's gone sheet white and there really is only one option now.

Oh god I have no idea what that noise was but suddenly I don't care she's kissing me. Yes her, Sandra Pullman is kissing me and I've gotta tell you it's not a friendly everything's going to be ok sort of a kiss. It's a full on pulse racing heart pounding kiss. I've no idea where this came from or why it's happening now but I intend to make the most of it. The woman I have loved and lusted after for longer than I care to remember is kissing me if I let this pass without showing her how much I'd like her to keep doing it then I really would be an idiot.

He's kissing me back! It took him a second to get over the initial shock but now he had recovered he's kissing me with as much desire as I'm feeling for him. I don't know if any of this is actually happening or if I'm going to wake up in a second with the AA man banging on the window but either way I'm not going to question it. Yet!


	3. Chapter 3

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Car trouble 3/?**

"Still scared?" Ok maybe that's not the best question when I've been kissing him for what felt like hours and we've only stopped because the need for oxygen became so extreme.

"Scared no, confused yes." I can't seem to keep my hands still on her arms as she smiles at me, if she says now she only kissed me to calm me down I might scream with frustration! Somehow I don't think that's what's going to happen though she's looked at me like she's really trying to work out exactly what she should say and the nervousness obvious in the way she's biting her bottom lip is adorable, "Can I kiss you again?"

"Yes I wish you would because my brain isn't functioning well enough after the first one to explain yet." He hasn't bothered to acknowledge my comment and is kissing me again, god it feels amazing and he's pulling me closer so I've no option but to move across the seats toward him joining him on the passenger seat straddling his hips as his hands roam down my back coming to rest on my ass and kneading it softly.

"Sandra did you do this just to stop be freaking out and having a heart attack before the AA gets here or…." Normally I have no trouble saying what I need to around women but with her the circuits from my brain to my mouth seem to fail.

"Party but I've wanted to do that for years so did you ask to kiss me again because you were still feeling panicked or did you actually want to kiss me?" I've asked the question even though I already know the answer. I can feel his arousal pressing against my thigh as his hands slip under my skirt caressing my skin.

"I've wanted to kiss you…. Actually I've wanted to do a lot more than kiss you since I first laid eyes on you and I've been falling in love with you ever since." If I'm not very much mistaken Sandra Pullman is lost for words I never thought I'd see the day but I have a feeling when the shock passes I may be about to get what I've always wanted, an admission that she feels the same.

"I love you too, I mean that's why I wanted to kiss you." Oh my god is this really happening? We're stuck in the middle of god knows were and he's just told me he loves me and now he's kissing me again right now I wouldn't care if the AA man never turned up.

"How long have we actually got before the break down service arrives? Truth this time." She's smiling at me as she glances at her watch and I know she knows exactly what I'm thinking and she's all for it. My hands are caressing her thighs and I can feel the heat radiating from her core. I know she's as ready to take things further as I am it's just whether or not we've got time.

"At least an hour maybe longer do I need to keep distracting to you?" He's already pushing my skirt around my waist as his lips brand my neck and that's the only answer I need. We shouldn't be doing this here, we both know that but I for one couldn't stop now even if I wanted to. My hands are fumbling with the belt of his trousers as he pushed my panties aside and I can't hold by the loud groan of pleasure that echoes around the car as he teases my clit between his finger and thumb.

Her pleas are desperate and heavy with need as she pulls my length free from my trousers and before I can react raises her hips from my lap and sinks on to it enveloping me in her warm folds in a single thrust. As she moves slowly over me my hands gripping her hips guiding her she's kissing me with a passion that I've never experienced before. Then again I've never made love to someone that I've dreamt of making love to for almost a decade so it's natural that our passion will be fiercer for having been denied so long.

"God Sandra you feel so good I'm… I'm really close I don't know if I can….."

"Me too I…." I'm trying to tell him it's ok that I'm hurtling toward the edge so fast that unless he is cumming this very second he has nothing to worry about but….oh god…..he's just hit the exact spot inside me that has sent my senses into overload and pleasure is radiating through me in a mushroom cloud that has started at my core and is exploding ever nerve and muscle on it's way to the tips of my fingers and toes. He's rising off the seat now thrusting into me with a rhythm and force that tells me he's not far behind and eventually he buries his head in my shoulder stilling inside me as we both struggle to catch out breath.

"I can't believe we just did that." I'm laughing now and she's looking at me like I've lost my mind and she's just made the biggest mistake of her life. "Come on I know I have imagined this moment plenty of times and from what you've said so have you and I can tell you for nothing that none of those situations involved a car in the middle of a forest and me being completely terrified."

"No I can't say it ever made it onto my list of fantasies either but if there was ever a situation here it was worth taking a risk then this was it." He's right of course if this wasn't so serious it would be laughable but I've just seen the lights of a car coming towards us and so has he so further conversation about its ridiculousness will have to wait. We're frantically trying to rearrange our clothes and try to look presentable while the mechanic gets out of the trade mark yellow car and heads toward us.

"We'll continue this discussion after we've finished your wold goose chase and I can tell you all about the ways I actually planned to tell you I'm head over heels in love with you." She's thrown me a wink as she gets out of the car and I watch her turn back into the all business DSI explaining how the car just stopped and the sooner he gets us going again the better. She'll never cease to amaze me and now I know I'll have plenty of time to continue to be amazed starting tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Car trouble 4/4**

"If you say I told you I swear what happened earlier will definitely be a one off." He's looking way too smug right now and it's getting on my nerves. So we did have a wasted journey the wife gave us nothing new no matter how much we badgered, cajoled and generally threatened her with an obstruction of justice charge she stuck to her story word for word. A story we both know is a crock of crap and yet there's not a single thing we can do about it.

"It was worth a try Sandra but she was always going to stick to him like glue. I told you earlier some women don't know when to quit and admit their partner is a dick head and complete waste of oxygen." When he sees a woman clearly making a mistake because she still has faith in the tosser she's chosen to spend her life with it always puts him in a mood and this is no different. At least we're back in the car now and on our way home, what's going to happen when we get there I'm still not sure though. What happened earlier was amazing and something I desperately want to be more than a distraction from our location. I want to believe it when he told me he loved me and I want this to be the start of something new and fantastic between us but I need to hear him say it again.

"Yeah I suppose, well let's hope the car makes it home without deciding to strand us in the middle of nowhere again." She's nervous I can hear it in her voice. I just don't know yet if she's nervous because she regrets what we did and said or she's worried I do.

"I don't know even getting stranded didn't turn out so bad the last time did it?"

"I don't think so. Actually I think it ended pretty well do you want to…." Damn we get to the stage where we're talking about it and the bloody phone has to go and ring. Now Brian's voice is filling the car telling us that his football match was great but he's been thinking about the case he has come ideas to run past us in the morning. It's taking every ounce of my self-control not to tell him to bugger off. If she stops now and doesn't finish that sentence once he hangs up I will kill him. We've spent eight years talk about how we feel, now we've done something about it then had to go back to work almost immediately and I want to know that it means for us. She could be about to say it was great and everything but we shouldn't do it again and that's something I really don't want to hear.

"Brain can't this wait till the morning?" I can tell he's trying to keep his tone level but he's one step away from hitting the disconnect button on the dash board. Thankfully it doesn't come to that because Brian has finally hung up and now there's silence. I know he's waiting for me to finish what I had started saying it's hanging in the air between us so thick I could reach out and touch it.

"What do you want; I mean where do we go from here?" Ok I know that wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear but I'm not doing all the work here.

"Where do you want to go from here?" Now this is just getting ridiculous we're like teenagers instead of supposedly mature grown-ups and we're about to hit the point where a decision has to be made about whether I drop him off home and drive away or we spend the rest of the evening together and see if we have something here.

"I want to talk about if this can work. I don't want to go home alone and spend the night staring at the ceiling wondering what we've done and what it means." At last a straight answer from her about something I thought we were just going to talk ourselves round in circles until we pulled up outside my place. "Will you come home with me?"

"You really need to ask?" She's glanced at me from the road to me and is clearly thinking I've just asked the most ridiculous question in the world. "Don't look at me like hat I think I made it plainly obvious earlier how I feel about you. I would have thought that meant it could and should be taken for granted that I will go anywhere with you, you just have to say the word."

"Well I thought I'd made it pretty clear too but we both said it wasn't exactly how we imagined telling each other how we felt and making love for the first time. I needed to know you hadn't just got caught up in the moment I didn't want you to…I wanted to give you an out if you felt you…"

"I don't need an out Sandra, after waiting this long for an "in" I don't care if I never have a way out of this again." We've pulled up outside her house and she's turned in the seat to look at me the small smile she's graced me with confirming everything I've said as it makes my heart race and my stomach flip. "I love you Sandra and if you let me when we get inside I'll show you how fantastic we can be together every time, not just in the heat of the moment in a car in the middle of the woods!"

"hey don't knock being stuck in the car in the middle of the woods." We've made it to my front door and he's pulled me through it pinning me against the wall inside as he kisses me again until I finally get him to let us both come up for air. "Without broken down cars and dark forests we'd never have got this far so it can't be all bad."

"True I'd still rather not find myself in that position again though. I much prefer kissing you here in the comfort of your house." The seriousness in his tone has made me laugh again as I take control of our kiss this time letting myself forget about everything else. We will make this work, we'll do everything to make each other happy. When being together feels this good no matter what the location how could we not.


End file.
